Foxy's Past Love
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Warren had teenage sweetheart, he hoped to see her again, will Warren ever see Ellie again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Foxy's Past Love

Pairing: Warren Fox & Ellie Casper

Rating: K+

A/N: Own nothing apart from the idea and Ellie Casper

Summary: Warren had teenage sweetheart, he hoped to see her again, will Warren ever see Ellie again? Read to find out!

Chapter One

Warren Fox had always thought about his teenage sweetheart Ellie, Warren had always hoped that he would see her again, he still loved Ellie and as Warren thought about Ellie, he had no idea if he would ever see her again, Warren hoped that Ellie still had the silver promise ring that he gave her along with the ruby studs for her ears, a couple months had passed when Warren was at his nightclub, he was in his office working, he was unaware that someone had walked into the club, Ellie looked around the club and she had been through a tough time, Warren decided to get a drink, he walked out and saw someone in the club, Ellie heard footsteps, as she turned around and saw Warren who was shocked to see Ellie after all this time, Ellie softly smiled as Warren then noticed the ruby studs in her ears, it made him smile seeing that she still wore them, Warren walked over to Ellie and he gave her a hug, Ellie softly winced as she put her hand on her side, Warren asked her if she was ok, Ellie showed Warren the bruising on her side, Warren asked Ellie how she got hurt, Ellie opened up to Warren and told him who did it, Warren put his hand on Ellie's cheek, Ellie had missed being close to him, Warren invited Ellie back to his place, Ellie agreed to go back with Warren.

Once Ellie and Warren got back to his place, Ellie stayed close to Warren as he gently held her close to him, Ellie knew that she could only feel safe with Warren, Ellie knew how protective Warren was of her, Warren didn't want Ellie to leave, Warren asked Ellie to spend the night with him, when Ellie agreed to stay with Warren, as he led her to his bedroom, Ellie who took her top off, as Warren saw the bruising on her side and he gently placed a kiss on her sore side, Ellie knew that she still loved him, when Warren then gave Ellie a soft kiss as she kissed him back, Warren was gentle with Ellie as they were in bed together, Warren gently held Ellie close to him as he didn't want to hurt her more than she already was, Warren cuddled close to Ellie as she told Warren as she could only feel safe with him, Warren smiled softly as Ellie cuddled in close to him, Warren wrapped the duvet around Ellie so she would be warm beside him, Ellie grabbed her phone and switched it off, she just wanted to reconnect with Warren after so long apart, Warren knew that Ellie's father had never liked him, as he was gentle with Ellie as they were in bed together, Ellie had her hand on Warren's bare chest as he was happy to be reunited with her again, Ellie was glad to be with Warren again, she was safe with him, Ellie had no idea that her dad would show up and try hurt her again.

Few days had passed since Ellie and Warren reunited with each other, Ellie knew that Warren was looking after her properly, Ellie and Warren were in the villiage together, Warren stayed close to Ellie, when her dad showed up and saw his little girl with Warren, Damon disliked Warren being near his daughter, so later that day, Ellie was heading to meet Warren at the club when Damon hit Ellie hard against the wall, Warren went to see if he could find Ellie and came across the scene and Warren pushed Damon to the ground hard, as Ellie was in pain as Warren helped her to stand, Ellie stayed close to Warren, who warned Damon to stay away from Ellie who was close to Warren as he led Ellie into the nightclub and into his office, Warren took care of Ellie's injuries that her dad did to her, Ellie softly winced as Warren looked after her, Ellie then placed her hand on Warren's cheek as he looked after her.

Warren took Ellie back to his place and once inside, Ellie softly sighed but she hurt from what happened to her, Warren didn't like to see Ellie in pain, he gave her some painkillers and once she took the tablets, Ellie told Warren that she was gonna try and get some sleep, he gave her a goodnight kiss and he joined her in bed an hour later, Warren joined Ellie in bed and Warren noticed that Ellie was already asleep, Warren went to sleep next to Elllie, Warren stayed close to Ellie as they were asleep together, Warren knew how much Ellie meant to him, Ellie was close to Warren as they slept together in the warmth of their bed, Warren would keep Ellie safe from her father, no matter what it took.

Ellie slept on her left side, close to Warren as he held her close, careful not to hurt her more than she already was, Warren kept the duvet around Ellie while she was asleep beside him, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep as she was safe with Warren, Ellie always loved Warren and she knew that he loved her too, Warren had his hand on Ellie's side as they were asleep together, Warren was glad to have Ellie back in his life, Warren wanted a future with Ellie, following morning as Warren woke up and Warren noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, Ellie was comfy next to Warren as he watched her sleep on his chest, he kept the duvet around her as she slept in his bed, Warren knew that he loved Ellie so much.

Ellie woke up and she saw Warren as he then gave Ellie a morning kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss, she allowed Warren to check how her side was and he noticed that it was bruised bad and Warren suggested that she get it checked out at hospital, Ellie knew that Warren was right and he went with her for support and once at the hospital, Ellie got an x-ray and was informed that she had two fractured ribs and would heal in six weeks or so, Ellie told this to Warren afterwards and he gently held Ellie close to him as she was given some meds to take along with some pain gel, Warren knew that he had to protect Ellie from her dad somehow, Warren made a phone call after Ellie was asleep in bed resting, Ellie knew how protective he was of her, Ellie loved that side of Warren and later when she woke up, she noticed Warren getting changed and she got up gently, she went over to Warren and put her hand on his arm, Warren turned around and smiled as he kissed her softly, Ellie smiled in their kiss as the kiss turned into passion as Warren was gentle with Ellie as they had some fun, afterwards Ellie was close to Warren as he put his hand on Ellie's arm softly, Ellie was happy to be in Warren's embrace as they cuddled in bed together, Ellie put her hand on Warren's bare chest, Warren smiled softly knowing how close Ellie was to him, Ellie told Warren that she loved him, Warren then told Ellie that he loved her too, Ellie smiled as she and Warren shared a soft kiss.

What happens in part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ellie and Warren were spending time together at his flat, Ellie was cuddled close to Warren as they snugged by the warm fire as they had both their phones turned off, Warren loved Ellie so much and she was feeling a little better after what her dad did to her, Ellie knew that Warren was protective of her and she loved that side of him, Ellie put her hand on his chest as she cuddled close to him, Warren knew how much Ellie meant to him, later that night as Ellie was getting ready for bed, she had taken her meds, Warren walked into their bedroom and caught a glimpse of how her right side looked and noticed that it was healing slowly, Warren then went over to Ellie and gently held her close to him, Ellie knew that Warren was being gentle with her, Ellie turned around and she put her hand on his cheek, Warren smiled softly as they shared a kiss, Ellie then tells Warren that she loves him, Warren smiled and then tells Ellie that he has always loved her.

Ellie knew that she had a check up in a couple days and Warren would join her as he wanted to be by her side, Ellie was glad that he would be by her side, couple days later both Warren and Ellie were at the hospital for Ellie's check up to see how her side was after what happened to her, Warren went into the room with Ellie, as the doctor checked Ellie's side and saw that it was healing fine, Ellie was glad to hear that as was Warren, who held Ellie's hand close to him as Warren and Ellie left to head back home, Warren kept close to Ellie as she cuddled into him, Warren knew how much Ellie meant to him, once they got back home, Ellie took off her jacket and shoes, Warren surprised Ellie with a passionate kiss, Warren led Ellie to their bedroom, while still locked in their passionate kiss, Ellie smiled as Warren placed soft kisses on Ellie's neck as they had some fun together, Ellie loved how gentle Warren was with her and Warren held Ellie close to him as they cuddled close to each other in bed, Warren was happy to be with Ellie as she was on his chest, Warren wrapped the duvet around Ellie to keep her warm, Ellie was happy with Warren as they were happy together, Warren loved Ellie so much and as Ellie knew how safe she was with Warren, who kept his hand on Ellie's waist as she was still awake next to Warren who was happy with Ellie, who snnuggled into him as they were happy together, Warren placed a soft kiss on Ellie's cheek as he showed her just how much he loved her.

Warren noticed that Ellie was now asleep on his chest, as Warren softly smiled knowing how content Ellie was beside him in their bed, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep, Ellie was happy with Warren as they had a close bond, Warren would always protect Ellie, he loved her so much, Ellie snuggled close to Warren, he smiled knowing how happy she was with him, Ellie knew that Warren was the love of her life and always would be, Ellie was happy with Warren as he held her close to him, Ellie was sound asleep on Warren's bare chest as Warren was asleep with Ellie, later that day as Warren woke up and noticed how content Ellie was and it made Warren love Ellie so much, Ellie then woke up and saw Warren and he gave her a soft kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss, Ellie loved being happy with Warren as he knew how much Ellie meant to him.

Ellie was happy with Warren, she loved him so much, Ellie knew that her future was with Warren, she trusted him to protect her, as Warren stayed close to Ellie as they shared a soft kiss, Warren had his hand on her waist as they kissed, Ellie loved being with Warren, she trusted him with her life, Warren knew how protective he was of Ellie, who was looking in her box of pictures and she found her adoption folder, Ellie was shocked and she showed it to Warren, when Ellie found her birth certificate and she found out that her biological parents' were Diane and Tony Hutchinson, Warren was stunned when he saw who Ellie's birth parents' were and Warren asked Ellie if she wanted to know them, Ellie told Warren that she wasn't ready to and Warren nodded as he held Ellie close to him, Warren gave Ellie a soft loving kiss as he wrapped both arms around Ellie as she turned around and cuddled in close as she felt safe with Warren, as a few days had passed and as Warren noticed how peaceful Ellie was as she had her afternoon sleep in their bed.

Few weeks had passed and Ellie had been feeling unwell and Warren was worried about Ellie, who was scared of not knowing why she was sick, Warren made an appointment for Ellie to see a doctor, Warren went with Ellie to her appointment, Ellie told the doctor that she had been throwing up a lot and the doctor decided to do a blood test as Warren held Ellie's hand as she was getting blood taken, Ellie hoped that she would soon know what was wrong with her, Warren remained close to Ellie as they waited for the results, Warren knew how scared Ellie was and when they were called back into the room, the doctor informed Ellie that she was actually seven weeks pregnant, Ellie was shocked, as she and Warren left the clinic, Warren knew that Ellie was scared and once they got back home, Ellie went straight to be sick, Warren went after Ellie and he rubbed her back gently as she was sick as Warren placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Warren helped Ellie to stand and she went to rinse her mouth out, Ellie then cuddled in close to Warren as he gently rested his hand on her stomach, Warren wanted their unborn baby, Ellie had so many thoughts go through her head and she voiced these to Warren as he told her that he would be by her side, Warren loved Ellie and as Warren told Ellie that they can be a family, Ellie saw just how much it meant to him, Ellie wanted to get her head around the fact that she was pregnant, Warren knew that Ellie would need time to adjust and Warren gave Ellie a loving cuddle.

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Warren looked after Ellie as she was pregnant, Ellie had also told Warren that she was keeping their unborn baby, Warren was happy and he gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Warren had his hand on her small baby bump, Ellie softly smiled as she snuggled close to Warren as they bonded over their unborn baby, Ellie loved Warren so much and she was happy with Warren, as he was so happy that Ellie was having his baby, Ellie knew how much she loved Warren with all her heart, Warren was happy that Ellie was keeping their unborn baby, Ellie loved being happy with Warren and she knew how happy she was to be his girlfriend, Ellie knew that she was safe with Warren, she trusted him to protect her and their unborn baby, Ellie had asked Warren to talk with Diane and Tony, when Warren agreed and he went over to talk with Tony and Diane, when Tony and Diane confirmed that Ellie was their daughter and then Diane asked Warren where Ellie was and then Warren tells them that Ellie is at his place resting.

Ellie was asleep after being sick, Warren got back home and went to check in on Ellie and as Warren sat on their bed, Warren softly smiled as he watched Ellie sleep, it made Warren love Ellie so much more as Warren got up and went for a shower, as he thought about his future with Ellie, it made Warren realize that he wanted Ellie to be his wife, Warren knew that he wanted a happy future with Ellie and their unborn baby, when Ellie woke up and she noticed Warren in the bathroom, she walked over to him and put her hands on his bare chest, Warren softly smiled as he turned around and surprised Ellie with a soft loving kiss, Ellie loved how happy she was with Warren, who lovingly held Ellie close to him, Warren loved knowing how much Ellie suited being pregnant with his baby, as Ellie snuggled close to Warren as he then surprised Ellie with a marriage proposal, Ellie tells Warren that she will marry him, Warren kissed Ellie lovingly, Ellie was happy that she had agreed to marry him, later that day Warren gave Ellie a beautiful diamond engagement ring, Ellie loved her ring and Ellie then surpised Warren with a loving kiss as they celebrated their engagement, Warren was happy that Ellie had agreed to marry him, Warren loved Ellie so much and as Ellie stayed close to him as her left hand on Warren's chest as Warren put his hand on top of Ellie's hand as Warren was happy with Ellie.

Warren loved Ellie so much and he couldn't wait to marry Ellie, Warren placed a soft loving kiss on Ellie's shoulder as Ellie softly smiled knowing how romantic Warren was towards her, Warren would always love Ellie and their unborn baby, Ellie stayed close to him as they were by the warm fire together, Warren had his hand on Ellie's small baby bump lovingly, Ellie was happy wiith Warren so much and Ellie suggested that they get married before their baby arrives, Warren agreed to Ellie's idea as Warren then cuddled Ellie close to him as his hand rested on her baby bump lovingly, Warren loved being happy with Ellie, who snuggled close to Warren as they spent time together while Ellie loved Warren with all her heart, later that night as Ellie got changed for bed, Warren watched her from the doorframe as he walked over to her and wrapped both arms around Ellie's waist as he kissed her neck softly as Ellie loved how romantic Warren was with her, Ellie put her hand on Warren's arm as they cuddled before getting into their bed together, Warren joined Ellie in their bed, Warren softly smiled knowing that soon he and Ellie would be getting married and settling into married life soon, Warren loved Ellie so much and as Ellie cuddled in close to Warren while in their bed together, Ellie put her hand on Warren's bare chest as he held her close to him as Ellie was glowing while pregnant with Warren's baby, Warren loved knowing how happy he was with Ellie.

Few weeks later, Ellie and Warren got married and Ellie took Warren's last name which made Warren happy, Ellie loved being married to Warren, who surprised Ellie with a trip to Spain for their honeymoon, Ellie was happy to spend alone time with Warren, Ellie cuddled into Warren as they headed off to Spain together for a couple weeks, Warren was lucky to be married to Ellie, when they arrived in Spain, Ellie was surprised as Warren drove them to their rented apartment for two weeks, Warren smiled as Ellie saw how beautiful their rented apartment was, Ellie loved the view and Warren walked over to Ellie and wrapped both arms around Ellie's waist, he rested his hands on Ellie's baby bump as Ellie loved how gentle Warren was with her, Ellie loved Warren so much and as Warren placed a soft kiss on Ellie's baby bump lovingly. when Ellie felt their unborn baby move for the first time, Warren felt it as well, Warren got emotional feeling their unborn baby move, Ellie and Warren shared a soft loving kiss as they were close to each other, Ellie loved Warren so much and as Warren knew that Ellie was the love of his life as they got some sleep in bed, Ellie knew that Warren would always protect her and their unborn baby, Warren loved Ellie so much as he held her close to him, Warren was happy with Ellie.

Warren and Ellie returmed home from their honeymoon, Ellie was happy that she and Warren were happy together, Ellie was lucky to be with Warren, who gave Ellie a passionate loving kiss, Warren cuddled close to Ellie as they bonded over their unborn baby, as Warren bought some baby stuff for their unborn baby as Warren built the crib in their bedroom, Ellie put a plushie in the crib, Warren wrapped both arms around her as Warren was happy that he was going to be a dad soon and Warren knew that he would be by Ellie's side when it was time, Ellie was close to Warren as they spent time together, Ellie loved Warren so much as Ellie knew how much she meant to Warren, as they snuggled on their bed as Warren bonded with their unborn baby, Ellie softly smiled as she waatched Warren bond with their unborn baby, Ellie knew how much it meant to Warren and then Ellie rested her hand on Warren's shoulder as he bonded with their unborn baby, Warren loved Ellie so much as they bonded over their unborn baby as Ellie loved her unborn baby with Warren as he knew how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life, Ellie was happy with Warren and she was so excited about being a mom to her baby with Warren.

What happens in chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*Six Months Later*

Warren and Ellie were spending time together, Warren was happy with Ellie as they were happy together, Warren kept his hand on Ellie's baby bump, when Diane and Tony saw Ellie with Warren, as they noticed how happy Ellie was with Warren and it made them glad that Ellie was with Warren Fox, as Diane noticed that Ellie and Warren were wearing rings, Diane and Tony then realised that their little girl was married to Warren, Diane saw how close Ellie and Warren were with each other, Ellie trusted Warren with her life and also their unborn baby's life too, Warren had his arm wrapped around Ellie's waist as they spent time together, Ellie was happy with Warren and she knew how protective he was of her and their unborn baby, Ellie had told Warren that she wanted a surprise when their baby is born, Warren agreed and as they headed back to their place, Ellie knew that she only had a few weeks left of her pregnancy, Ellie was nervous, she knew that Warren would be by her side when she gives birth to their baby, Warren was happy that soon he would be a dad and Ellie knew that Waren would be a good dad to their unborn baby.

Ellie was at home with Warren, as Ellie went to get a drink when Ellie felt her water break and Warren rushed into their bedroom to grab Ellie's hospital bag which also had their unborn baby's stuff, Warren helped Ellie out into his car, Ellie was in so much pain, Warren knew and once Warren got Ellie to hospital, Ellie was scared and Warren knew how scared she was and as Warren held Ellie's hand as each pain hit, Ellie was glad that Warren was with her, after a few hours, Ellie was checked and told that it was time, Ellie gripped Warren's hand as a pain hit, Ellie softly sighed as she felt the urge to push and Warren held her hand as each pain hit, after a tense few hours, Ellie gave birth as Warren gave Ellie such a loving kiss, Warren smiled as they heard the cries of their newborn baby, the nurse passed their newborn baby girl to Warren as he tells Ellie that they now have a little girl, Ellie was emotional and Warren knew why, he gently placed their newborn baby girl in Ellie's arms, Warren was proud of Ellie, who then suggested to Warren about naming her Katie Rose Fox, Warren realised the meaning behind the name and he agreed to name their newborn baby girl after his sister.

As Ellie was back in her hospital room with her newborn baby girl, Warren was happy that he was now a dad to his baby girl with Ellie, who was nursing their newborn baby girl Katie, Ellie loved her instantly, Warren did too, as Warren stayed close to Ellie and their newborn baby girl Katie, as Warren loved their baby girl, Ellie knew how much it meant to Warren as he was nursing their little girl, Warren was proud of Ellie, as Ellie got some sleep, Warren built up his bond with their baby girl, Warren knew that he would protect his family, Ellie was asleep after giving birth, few hours later, Ellie woke up and she saw both baby Katie and Warren sound asleep, Ellie smiled knowing how happy she was to have her little girl with Warren, who later woke up and noticed that Ellie was awake, Warren softly smiled as their baby daughter was asleep in her crib, Warren then gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss, as did Warren, as they were allowed to leave hospital the following day, Ellie was carrying their baby girl in her car seat, as Warren had Ellie's hospital bag, as they headed back home, Diane and Tony saw Ellie and Warren together, Diane noticed that Ellie was carrying a baby car seat, Warren was happy to be home with Ellie and their baby daughter Katie.

Once they got inside, Warren put the hospital bag into their bedroom, Warren leant against the doorframe and watched Ellie and their baby girl Katie, Warren was happy that he and Ellie had their baby girl Katie together, Ellie was happy to be a mom to her little girl Katie with Warren as he walked over to Ellie and sat beside her and their baby girl as Warren loved his daughter so much and as Ellie went to make a bottle for their baby girl as Warren held their baby daughter, after Ellie made the bottle up for Katie, as Warren bottle-fed their baby daughter, Ellie stayed close to Warren as her hand was on his arm, Warren softly smiled as they shared a soft kiss, Ellie loved Warren and their baby girl, Warren knew how much his family meant to him, Ellie loved being happy with Warren and their baby daughter Katie, who was sleeping in her dad's arms after her bottle, Warren smiled as he watched over their baby girl sleeping softly, Ellie had her hand on Warren's shoulder lovingly.

Warren knew how much his family with Ellie meant to him, Ellie loved Warren and their baby daughter Katie who was sucking on her dummy as she slept in her daddy's arms, Warren softly smiled knowing howhappy he was to be a dad to his baby daughter with Ellie, who was close to Warren and their baby daughter Katie who was asleep in Warren's arms, Warren loved Ellie and their daughter Katie, who slept in her dad's arms, Ellie placed a soft kiss on Warren's shoulder as Warren smiled softly as he gave Ellie a soft kiss on her forehead, Ellie loved how romantic Warren was towards her, Warren later put their baby daughter down for the night into her crib, Warren then pulled the door ajar, he noticed Ellie over by the sink, Warren went over to Ellie, he wrapped both arms around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her neck, Ellie loved how gentle Warren was towards her, Warren placed his hand on Ellie's stomach as he kissed her neck softly, Ellie bit her lip softly, as Ellie turned around and Warren kissed Ellie with a deep passion, Ellie loved Warren so much, Warren held Ellie close to him, while locked in their passionate kiss, Ellie loved how romantic Warren was towards her, Warren led Ellie to their bedroom, Ellie checked on their baby daughter Katie and saw that she was sleeping, Warren smiled as he got ready for bed, Ellie went over to Warren and placed her hand on his bare chest, Warren smiled softly as he knew how much Ellie meant to him.

Ellie was happy with Warren as she placed a soft kiss on Warren's bare chest, Warren smiled as he watched Ellie get ready for bed, Warren was already in bed waiting for Ellie to join him, Ellie wandered back into their bedroom in red lace, Warren loved what Ellie was wearing, as Ellie got into their bed next to Warren as he put his hands on her red lace, Ellie told Warren that it was just for him, Warren held Ellie close to him, Warren heard their baby girl cry and he got up to tend to their baby girl and give her some milk, Ellie knew that Warren was an amazing dad to their baby daughter Katie, Warren gently put their baby girl back into her bed again, Warren rejoined Ellie in their bed, Warren loved what Ellie was wearing just for him, Warren put his hand on Ellie's arm as Warren placed soft kisses on Ellie's arm lovingly, Ellie loved how romantic Warren was towards her, Ellie loved Warren so much.

What happens in chapter five?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ellie and Warren were settling into parenthoof to their baby daughter Katie, who was asleep in Warren's arms as he spent time with his family, Ellie loved Warren so much and she knew how close they were, Warren knew that Ellie was the love of his life, Ellie knew that Warren was an amazing dad to their little girl Katie who was asleep, Ellie smiled knowing how happy she was with Warren and their baby daughter Katie who was happily sleeping in close to her dad, Warren loved his baby daughter so much and knew that she and Ellie meant the world to him, Warren held Ellie close to him as they watched over their baby daughter Katie, as Warren kissed Ellie softly, Ellie smiled in their kiss, Ellie knew how much she loved Warren and their little girl, Ellie had also discussed with Warren about getting to know her biological parents' Diane and Tony, Warren knew that it was a good idea and as Ellie wanted to settle into being a mom to her little girl Katie before getting to know her birth parents', Warren was supportive of Ellie and knew that Ellie was a natural with their baby girl, Warren loved being a dad to his little girl.

Warren smiled as Ellie cuddled into him, Warren smiled as he watched their baby daughter Katie sleep in his arms, Ellie smiled as she knew how happy their baby girl Katie was and as Warren gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Ellie then held their little girl as Warren made something for their baby girl and her baby milk, Ellie was happy to be with Warren as they were now a family with their baby girl Katie who had the same eyes as her dad, Warren was happy to bond with his daughter, Ellie knew how lucky she was to be with Warren, who gave Ellie a loving cuddle as she held their baby daughter Katie, Warren loved his family with Ellie as she was close to him, as Warren knew how much his family meant to him, Ellie trusted Warren with her life and also their baby girl's life too, Warren would always protect his family.

Ellie loved Warren so much and she knew that he was protective of her and their baby girl Katie, Warren loved being happy with his family, he knew how much Ellie meant to him, Ellie was happy with Warren and as Ellie loved being married to Warren, and as Ellie put her hand on Warren's chest as Warren softly smiled as he placed his hand on Ellie's arm as they shared a soft kiss, Ellie loved Warren, who knew that Ellie was his future along with their baby daughter Katie, as Warren loved how happy he was with Ellie and their baby daughter Katie, who was asleep in her crib, Warren held Ellie close to him, Ellie loved being close to Warren, as Warren cuddled Ellie close to him, Ellie loved Warren so much.

Warren put their baby daughter Katie into her crib for the night, Ellie was washing up when Warren joined Ellie in the kitchen and he wrapped both arms around Ellie's waist as he kissed her neck softly, Ellie loved how romantic Warren was towards her, as Ellie stayed close to Warren, who placed soft kisses on Ellie's shoulder as Ellie smiled softly as she turned around, as Warren put his hand on Ellie's cheek as he then kissed her softly as Ellie kissed Warren back as Warren put his other arm around Ellie as he kissed her lovingly, Warren knew how much Ellie meant to him, Ellie smiled as Warren led her to their bedroom, Warren placed a soft kiss on Ellie's forehead softly, Ellie loved how loving Warren was towards her, Ellie put her hand on Warren's chest as they shared a soft kiss, Warren loved Ellie and their baby daughter Katie. who was asleep in her crib, Ellie watched their baby girl sleep as Warren stayed close to Ellie as they watched their baby girl sleep, Warren held Ellie close to him, Ellie loved being happy with Warren as they had a close bond together.

Ellie got changed for bed, Warren went over to Ellie as she was getting ready for bed, he kissed her with a passion against the wall, Ellie kissed him back, Warren held her close to him as they kissed with a passion Ellie had her hand on Warren's chest as he held her close, Ellie smiled as she followed Warren to their bed, Ellie cuddled in close to Warren as he put his hand on Ellie's arm as she cuddled in close, Warren told Ellie how much he loved her, Ellie placed a soft kiss on Warren's bare chest as Warren softly smiled as he knew how much Ellie meant to him, Ellie had her left hand on Warren's bare chest, Ellie loved being close to Warren as they were happy together, Warren wrapped their duvet around Ellie, as she snuggled in close to Warren, she loved him with her heart, Ellie was happy with Warren as they shared a cuddle in bed.

What happens in chapter 6?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Ellie and Warren in bed together, Ellie was close to Warren as they shared a soft loving kiss, Warren loved how happy he was with Ellie as they were in bed together, Warren knew how happy Ellie was and he would keep his family safe, Ellie was close to Warren in their bed, as Ellie was happy with Warren, she was happy to be his wife, Warren placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as Ellie was happy with Warren and their baby daughter Katie, Warren stayed close to Ellie as they were close to each other in their bed, Ellie had her hand on Warren's bare chest as Warren softly smiled as Ellie was close to him, Warren loved how happy he was with Ellie who was snuggled in close to Warren in their bed.

Warren, Ellie and their baby daughter Katie went for a walk around the village, as Tony and Diane saw their daughter with Warren, as Tony saw how happy Ellie was with Warren, Ellie loved how happy she was with Warren and their baby daughter Katie as they spent time together as a family, Warren loved knowing how happy he was with Ellie, as Diane and Tony watched Ellie and Warren together, Ellie was holding her little girl close, Warren was happy and Warren smiled as he bonded with his family with Ellie, as Warren held their little girl Katie, Ellie was happy with Warren as they shared a soft kiss, Ellie knew how much she loved Warren and they family together, Ellie knew how protective Warren was of her and their baby daughter Katie who was close to her dad, Ellie was close to Warren and their baby daughter Katie as Warren smiled knowing how lucky he was to have Ellie and their baby daughter Katie in his life.

Ellie kew that soon both she and Warren along with their baby daughter would be leaving the village soon to have a new life together, Ellie was excited about a new life away with Warren and their little girl, Warren loved Ellie with all his heart and as Ellie was close to Warren as they headed back home as Ellie cuddled close to Warren as they shared a soft kiss, Ellie loved being happy with Warren as they spent time together as a family with their daughter Katie, who was playing with her toys, Warren loved seeing his baby girl playing with her toys, Warren held Ellie close to him as they watched their baby girl, Warren placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as Ellie loved how romantic Warren was towards her, Warren knew how much Ellie and Katie meant to him, as Warren knew how much he loved Ellie and as Ellie had her hand on Warren's lower back as Warren loved how close Ellie was to him, Ellie was safe with Warren, who knew how happy Ellie was with him, Ellie loved her marriage to Warren, who gave Ellie a soft kiss, Warren knew that he couldn't wait to have a fresh start with his family away from the village, Ellie was excited about moving away with Warren and their baby daughter Katie.

Tony was clearing up outside his resturant when he saw the sign that The Loft was up for sale, Tony tried to find out why from Warren who wouldn't explain anything, Warren walked away and headed back to his place where Ellie was giving their baby daughter her lunch, Warren grabbed an apple as he loved knowing how happy his baby daughter Katie was and as Ellie knew that she would have lunch after Warren sorted their baby girl for her afternoon nap, Warren rejoined Ellie again and Warren gave Ellie a loving kiss, as Warren told Ellie about what her dad tried to find out about the club being for sale, Ellie knew that she had her own life with Warren and their baby girl, Ellie hoped that they would be leaving soon, Warren knew that they had to get away soon, Ellie knew that she and Warren along with their baby daughter Katie would be moving to Spain, few weeks later, Warren came home and told Ellie that he had sold the club, Ellie stayed close to him as they kiss softly, Warren held Ellie close to him as they kissed, Warren loved being close to Ellie as they shared a soft loving kiss, Ellie knew how special Warren was to her and she knew that he was the love of her life, Warren showed Ellie just how much he loved her, Ellie snuck her hand under Warren's top, as Warren smirked softly as he led Ellie to their bedroom for some fun.

Ellie cuddled close to Warren as he softly smiled knowing how close they were to each other, Ellie had her hand on Warren's bare chest as she cuddled close to him, Warren softly smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder, Ellie was happy with Warren as they were in bed together, Ellie looked to Warren as they shared a kiss, Warren loved how happy he was with Ellie, as Ellie stayed close to Warren as they were close to each other, Warren knew how much Ellie meant to him, Ellie knew how lucky she was to be married to Warren, as Ellie stayed close to Warren, as they bonded together, few weeks later Ellie found out that she was pregnant, Ellie returned home, she watched Warren playing with their baby girl, Ellie then tells Warren that she's pregnant with their second child, Warren was surprised and he gave Ellie a loving cuddle, Warren put his hand on Ellie's tummy as he then kissed her lovingly, Ellie was happy that she was expecting her second baby with Warren.

Warren was so happy that Ellie was pregnant with their second child, Warren loved Ellie so much and Warren kept his hand on Ellie's tummy, Ellie loved being pregnant and Warren stayed close to Ellie as they bonded over their unborn baby, Warren loved seeing how happy Ellie was with him, Ellie loved her small baby bump, as did Warren who kept his hand on Ellie's small bump lovingly, Warren told Ellie that they would be moving away in a few weeks time, Ellie was excited knowing when they would be going to Spain, Warren showed Ellie a photo of their new home in Spain, Ellie loved the picture, Warren smiled softly knowing how happy he was that they were going to have a happy life in Spain together with their baby daughter Katie and their unborn baby.

Ellie and Warren were packing up their stuff as they got ready to leave for their new life in Spain, Warren knew that they were doing the right thing in leaving to have a fresh start and have a happy life together with their baby girl and unborn baby, Ellie loved how happy she was about being pregnant with Warren's baby as Warren bonded with unborn baby, Ellie knew that in just a few short days that she would be leaving with her little girl and Warren for good, Ellie had packed all her stuff ready to go as Warren led Ellie outside and into their car with their stuff and Warren strapped their baby girl Katie into her car seat, Ellie got into the car with Warren as he drove off, Ellie was so excited to be leaving with Warren.

Few hours later, Warren and Ellie arrived in Spain with their baby daughter Katie and their unborn baby, Warren showed Ellie their new home, Ellie loved their new home as they unpacked their stuff, Ellie saw how beautiful their bedroom was and Warren held Ellie close to him as Ellie loved being happy with Warren and their baby daughter Katie, Warren kept his hands on Ellie's tummy as they bonded over their unborn baby, Warren and Ellie shared a soft loving kiss in their bedroom, Ellie loved her life in Spain with Warren and their baby daughter Katie who was playing with her toys, Warren loved knowing how much he loved Ellie and their baby daughter Katie.

What happens in chapter 7?


End file.
